


Bad Blood

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Laurel and Sara finally talk about the ultimate betrayal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I am announcing an end to this series once I get to chapter 30. Thank you to all who have be reading and commenting on every installment it means everything to me but it's time this came to an end.  
> I'll still post one-shots in the prompts fics and once Chapter 30 is posted I will officially add it to the series list since it will no longer be messing with the numbers.

Sara was sitting in her car trying to will herself to get out. It was cowardice and just plan idiotic to hope that if she didn’t get out, Laurel would still forgive her and everything could go back to how it was.

It never could and she knew that. She would be lucky if Laurel ever wanted to be in a room with her again.

Her phone started to go off and she smiled as she looked down and saw the picture of Nyssa smiling up at her.

“Hey.” She answered the called turning off the car and trying to make it seem like she wasn’t hiding.

“ **Have you gone in yet?** ” Nyssa had offered to go with her but Sara told her it was fine. She could do it on her own. She was regretting it now.

“No.”

“ **I can still come.** ”

“No, I need to do this on my own. I was the one who got myself in trouble.”

“ **You didn’t do that alone Sara.** ”

“No I didn’t. But I made the decision on my own to do it, knowing it would hurt her. I need to face the music. I just need to make myself actually go in first.”

“ **I’m here so call me when you’re done if you want to talk.** ”

“I will. I love you.”

“ **I love you too.** ”

Sara sighed deciding that yeah she needed to get up and go in.

She got out of the car, locking it behind her. The center looked nice. If she had to pick some place to dry out, it seemed like this one wouldn’t be too bad.

When she went to the receptionist she tried not to feel like her entire body was terrified.

“I’m here to see Laurel Lance. She’s expecting me.” Sara offered.

“And your name is?”

“Sara Lance.”

“Ah yes. You’re here.” She smiled. “Your sister is waiting for you in the alternative therapy room. Just down the hall fifth door on your right.” Sara nodded and thanked her before going down the hall way finding the door.

Sara entered the room trying not to make it weird. Which it wasn’t.

She saw Laurel waiting for her and seemed looked annoyed to be waiting for so long but then she noticed Sara.

In that moment when Laurel looked up at Sara, that flash in her eyes of complete rage before she lunged at Sara shoving her against the door before getting a right hook to her face. She felt her nose crunch before feeling the pain and blood start to gush down. She didn’t try to defend herself. She was fine with Laurel beating the shit out of her. She deserved it. Laurel was hitting her now in the stomach and knocked all the air out of her lungs making her drop to her knees. Laurel backed up and went to one of the over stuffed chairs sitting down on it. Sara just stared at her, pulling the collar of her shirt up to try and stop the bleeding. She waited awhile trying to see if Laurel was really finished or just plotting her next move.

“Just sit down already.” Laurel huffed gesturing to one of the other chairs.

“Are you going to hit me again?” Sara asked not moving at all from the door.

“I’m not planning too. But in all fairness, I wasn’t planning to do that.” She gestured to injuries on Sara. “Thanks for coming here.”

“Of course. I mean I don’t really have any right to deny you anything so you can get better. I mean I owe a lot more to you to try and make up for everything.” She couldn’t be mad at the fact that her sister broke her nose. She did so much worse to her.

“Why did you do it?” Laurel didn’t want to beat around about it.

“I liked him. I thought it was love. I wasn’t planning on getting pregnant. I mean. I dunno. I wasn’t thinking. I was stupid. He did promise you wouldn’t find out and I let myself believe that it was true, and that made it okay. But no. I don’t even have a good reason for doing it.”

“So why did you hide it Sara? Why did you hide it for so long?”

“I was scared. I thought that if I told you the truth you’d get mad, that you’d take it out on Lexie. Like I waited too long. I was afraid that I’d be shut out by you, by mom and dad. I was terrified. I figured it was best if no one found out. It was stupid to think it would stay hidden. I should have told you before the wedding. But in all fairness, not that this makes it any better but Nyssa and I were dealing with our own shit and I actually forgot you told us about the engagement.” Sara winced just from the look of anger on Laurel’s face at that tidbit. “But I should have told you before the wedding.”

“If it was for the car accident, would I even know?”

“Not if I had a say no.” Sara admitted.

“Okay.” Laurel was clam now and it was creeping Sara out. “I want you to leave.”

“Yeah. I’m, I’m just going to go visit the hospital and get my nose looked at. Um. Nyssa and I are going to get married and I told her I wanted to wait until you could be there. If that’s okay.”

“It’s not my wedding Sara. I don’t care when you have it.”

* * *

Nyssa was in a meeting not listening to anything that they were saying. She usually would give a hundred percent of her attention to these meetings. But she was concerned with her daughter and her wife. Sara was meeting with Laurel. It was so hard though to be unable to help, unable to fix it. She wanted to be able to fix everything for her but she couldn’t no matter how much she wanted too. She was used to fixing things for her family.

“Ms. Raatko?” A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

“Yes?” Nyssa asked trying to make it seem like she was paying attention the entire time.

“What do you think about Jameson’s idea?”

“I think we should give it a trail period of two weeks and go from there.” Nyssa figured this was a safe bet no matter what the idea was. “What matters are left to be discussed Emily?” She turned to her assistant who was charged with keeping the meetings on task.

“That was the last thing on the agenda.”

“Perfect. We all have our assignments, let’s meet up in two weeks and discuss how the trail went.” Nyssa gave them all a smile before leaving for her office.

“Ms. Raatko?” Julie the temp secratery caught her before she entered the large glass covered room.

“Yes?”

“Sara called, she is in the ER getting her nose popped back into place, her meeting with her sister went better than expected.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Twenty minutes ago.”

“Okay, thank you. Next time you have permission to interrupt my meetings if the hospital is involved. Especially when Sara tells you not to bother me, or that it is unimportant.”

“Yes Ms. Raatko.”

Nyssa was going to have to have a word with Sara about what was and was not important.

* * *

Quentin was at a local pub getting a drink trying to put his mind at ease about his daughter’s uncertain fate. He heard about the broken nose. He knew Sara wasn’t mad, but Laurel shouldn’t have hit her. She knew better.

“Would you like another?” The bar tender asked smiling at him.

“Sure.”

“So what kind of cop are you?” She asked handing him the now opened full bottle.

“Violent crimes. You do anything else from tending bar?”

“I’m normally a waitress in the Casinos back in Vegas.”

“Really? What made you come all the way here?”

“Daughter got arrested, I’m here until her sentencing and from there I go wherever I need to go to be close to her.”

“What did she do?”

“Hacked into the city data base and the banks and pulled a digital Fight Club.”

“She tried to wipe out credit card debt?”

“Just in the city, testing out the code before she tried a country wide attack. She meant well.”

“What’s her name? I’ll look into the case and let you know if you should be worried.”

“Felicity Smoak.”

“Okay, can I get your number? So I can call you with the news.”

“Sure thing Officer.” The bar tender smiled at him sweetly.

* * *

Lexie stared at her mother who was sat on the couch with an ice pack over her face.

“So Auntie Laurel did that?”

“Yes.” Sara answered, her eyes black and closed.

“What did you do to her?”

“After she did this? Nothing. What did I do to get this reaction? Some terrible that we’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“Are you mad?”

“No. This was completely my fault. I deserved it.”

“Okay.” Lexie shrugged picking up the PlayStation controller and started playing Rise of the Tomb Raider. “Did you know our house is like Croft Manor?”

“Yeah I did. It’s partly why I fell in love with it.” Sara smiled at that.

“You’re such a nerd Mom.” Lexa huffed before entering the nightmare mode and started attacking zombies and other monsters that broke into Croft Manor.

“So are you Bug.” Sara laughed watching her daughter play. “You love reading the Tomb Raider comics.”

“It has blanket caves! You can never mock the blanket cave!”

* * *

Sara poked her head into Nyssa’s home office.

“So I’ve been thinking. I don’t really care if we’re married or not, like wedding wise cos we are married, before we have that second child. I was thinking why don’t we just have it now?”

“You want us to start trying for a second child?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I guess we should discuss who will be carrying this baby?”

“Rock, paper, scissors?”

“Very well.” Nyssa smiled as Sara sat on the edge of her desk smiling at her. Sara had one fist on her open palm. Nyssa mimicked her actions.

“3, 2, 1…” Sara counted down, before she had a chance to say go Nyssa interrupted her.

“Stop. I-I would rather not carry it.”

“You sure?”

“I am, if it turns out that for any reason you are unable too, or if you are unwilling too I will, but I’d rather not.”

“Okay. If you don’t want to, you don’t have too Nys. I’ll carry it.” Sara smiled kissing her wife on the cheek. “After all you do need to bring home the bacon.”

“That’s right, you and Lexie do love your bacon.” Nyssa smiled relived that Sara wasn’t upset with her for not anting to carry the next child.

“I’ll see when I can get in for a check up to make sure everything is okay and adding a pregnancy won’t cause anything to happen.”

“Let me know when the appointment is, I want to go with you.”

“I will. Are you going to come to bed soon?” Sara asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“Once I finish this report. I didn’t get much done at work today. I was worried too much about you and Laurel.” Nyssa did give Sara a kiss though. “I’ll only be a little more than twenty minutes. You can watch one of your shows and I’ll be there before the end of the episode.”

“Okay. But seriously, don’t be too late, Lexie is already out cold and we’ve only had sex three times this week.”

“It’s only Wednesday, there have only been 3 days this week.”

“We have had weeks were we did it like twenty times a week.” Sara stressed.

“Alright love. I’ll be right in then.” Nyssa couldn’t believe her life sometimes.

* * *

Quentin checked the file and the mug shot alone made him question why he even thought this was a good idea. She gave Elvira a run for the money on the Halloween look.

Aside from this crime, she didn’t have a record. She was bright, far too bright for her own good it seemed, she got into MIT, and graduated that early. But this attack, it was something else. It was successful in that she broke into the city’s grid and even could have messed with traffic lights and power grids. But she didn’t. He couldn’t see anything to show why she broke into the city’s system. She did break into the three major banks in the city and erased all debt from them. However they were also backed up on servers outside of the city so really it didn’t do anything.

The notes from the arresting officer did mention that she was really nice and honestly just wanted to help people who were close to losing their home for something that wasn’t their fault.

Quentin was a bit conflicted. Sure what she did was wrong but what was happening to these people was also wrong.

He started an email for the judge in charge of Felicity’s case telling him that while what she did was wrong, she is other wise a good kid and how the city could use someone like her to update it’s security so that it didn’t happen again. How her time could be better served in terms of community service rather than prison time where she will most likely learn how to be a better criminal instead of how to be a better member of society.

He sent it off hoping that the judge would take it in consideration. He even asked for the judge to give him a call if he had any questions.

He checked his phone and smiled at the text from Laurel telling him that she was doing okay and that yeah she was trying to ignore her problem by drowning it out with alcohol and mixing the meds with the alcohol in order to sober herself enough to seem fine while working. It was a dangerous combination and she is very lucky not to have died during this.

He texted her back that he is very proud and would be stopping by tomorrow to visit.


End file.
